justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Viva Las Vegas
"Viva Las Vegas" by Elvis Presley is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited Dancer Original The dancer is a male that is dressed like a cowboy; he wears a red-green sombrero, a brown jacket and brown pants and red spurs. Remake In the remake, only a few changes were made. He is more realistic and he has a lighter color scheme. Vivalasvegas coach 1@2x.png|Original Vivalasvegas coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It strongly resembles an oasis in a desert (which is a reference to Las Vegas); there are cacti in the background and a lit neon sign board. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves which exist for this routine. However, in Just Dance: Greatest Hits, this number drops to 2. Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: "Shoot" the ground with your gun fingers before the start of the third verse. Gold Move 4: Put your imaginary guns back into their imaginary holders. VivaLasVegasGoldMove123remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (JD2) Gold Move 1 (Greatest Hits) VivaLasVegasGoldMove4remake.png|Gold Move 4 (JD2) Gold Move 2 (Greatest Hits) Appearances in Mashups Viva Las Vegas ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Maneater '' * ''Moves Like Jagger * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Viva Las Vegas ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Mexican Guns * Tex Mex Rodeo * Viva Sombrero Trivia *In the ''Just Dance 2 version, Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 come instantly one after the over. They can be described as separate moves if you watch a person perform the song. When the gold moves comes along, and you get a YEAH!, the YEAH! bubble moves in and out 3 times, like 3 normal moves would. However, only one pictogram describes 3 gold moves which may be confusing, and is only counted as a single gold moves on the Greatest Hits Version. * This dancer is in Y.M.C.A. as P3 in ''Just Dance 2014'' with a recolored palette and slightly modified costume. **''Y.M.C.A. reuses some dance moves from this dancer. *The dancer has an avatar available in ''Just Dance 2014; you can get it along with Troublemaker's mashup in May. *This is the second song by Elvis Presley in the series, after A Little Less Conversation. It is followed by Jailhouse Rock. Gallery Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' Avatar 39.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 39333.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Vivalasvegas.jpg|Viva Las Vegas viva las vegas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms vivalasvegas now.jpg|Viva Las Vegas (JDNow) lasvegasmenu.png Vivalasvegassqa.png Rasputinvivavegas.jpg|background viavcoach.png|Coach Videos File:Elvis_Presley_-_Viva_las_vegas_HD File:Just Dance 2 - Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas High Quality File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Viva Las Vegas - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:60's Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Country Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Remade Songs